Nothing' Robin x Chrom one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: "At last, she sobbed as loudly as she could with reckless abandon. She sobbed for her children, at how she had almost killed her husband, at how her daughter almost killed her, for her birthright, for her responsibility, both as a mother and as Queen of Ylisse, and most of all, she sobbed at the empty helplessness she felt for her impending decision." Chrom's birthday tribute!


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

Robin blinked her eyes open slowly as the sun started to climb over the horizon. Silently, she got up out of bed and made her way out of the tent. As her bare feet caressed the dewy grass, she suppressed a shiver. The dawn was just starting to illuminate her nightgown, sending a slight shimmer down the pale silk. With a grim determination shining in her eyes, she picked up the silver sword leaning against the tent. As she put it to her throat, she could feel the tears finally start to run down her face. As she struggled to quiet her sob, she glimpsed a view of herself in a puddle on the ground. _Is this really me?_ she wondered faintly as she squeezed the hilt. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, she dropped the sword on the wet grass with a quiet "thump." As she sat on a gray rock jutting out from the ground, her tears seeped out of her clasped fingers around her eyes. At last, she sobbed as loudly as she could with reckless abandon. She sobbed for her children, at how she had almost killed her husband, at how her daughter almost killed her, for her birthright, for her responsibility, both as a mother and as Queen of Ylisse, and most of all, she sobbed at the empty helplessness she felt for her impending decision.

"What now?" she murmured softly to herself, her tears spent.

"Nothing." She felt heavy, warm arms embrace her and she leaned against them and closed her eyes.

"But I almost killed you. I lost the Emblem," she choked.

"But we can always get it back," Chrom murmured. "You are yourself before you are any man's daughter. And that's why I fell in love with _you_." She felt him press his lips against her head gently. She suddenly felt as if she were a child, content and happy as her mother held her. For the first time ever, she felt a real stab of pain at not remembering her mother, or what it was like being a child.

She stood up from the rock, her eyes filled with a sense of revived purpose. "You're right, Chrom. We can fix this." She began to walk back to the tent. "Now… How exactly are we going to do that?"

He smiled. "I see you're back to your old self."

Although she didn't reply, her eyes gave him the answer he needed. As she shoved through the opening of the tent, Morgan tackled her.

"Mother!" he cried. "Where were you?"

She smiled and patted his head. "I was just out back. I needed some fresh air. Why are you here?"

Morgan frowned slightly and looked down. "I had to get out of the tent. I'm bunking with Lucina, and we're arguing."

Both Chrom and Robin frowned. "Um, Morgan, did this _argument_ come up yesterday?"

"Maybe," he sighed. "I understand that it was none of my business. You can punish me."

"No, Morgan, it _is_ your business," Chrom said forcefully. "Robin is your mother, too. If things had gone down without my intervention yesterday…well…" He swallowed. "You might not have had a mother to talk to today."

No one said anything for a moment. Morgan clutched Robin's coat tightly, the tears streaking down his face. "I don't get it," he choked out. "How could she have done it? You're our _mother_."

Robin turned his shoulders so that he was looking right at her. "Lucina is a very driven young woman. After the future she went through…" She frowned. "She's determined to stop that from happening. And…if I happen to get in the way…" She tried to force a smile. "All I know is that I'm positive your sister can't let the future repeat itself. And I also know that she won't hesitate to kill me if I shall get in the way."

"But you're our mother!" Morgan protested. "You raised us! She won't… _She can't..!_ "

Robin smiled and patted his head. "Why don't we discuss this later?"

Morgan scowled, but said nothing more. As they left the tent, Lucina walked up.

"Mother?" she asked nervously.

Robin smiled sweetly. "What is it, dear?"

She tapped her foot nervously. "Um, about yesterday…"

Robin walked past. "It's fine. I understand your motivation not to experience that ever again. I forgive you."

Lucina paused awkwardly as Robin walked past. "But…"

"What? You didn't think I would forgive you that easily?" Robin smiled at her. "Lucina, I'm your _mother_. And besides, I offered you my life yesterday willingly. Hell, I even almost ended it myself earlier. It's fine. I forgive you."

Lucina felt her eyes start to prickle. "Mother…" She felt the tears stain her mother's cloak as they embraced.

Robin shushed Lucina's sobs and put a hand on her head. "It's all right. What matters is now." They smiled at each other as they held hands. Gradually, all four of them linked hands and started to walk towards camp.

"Now what, Mother?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing." Robin smiled to herself. "We'll sort it out later. For now, let's just do nothing."

Fin

* * *

Happy birthday, Chrom! I know I published this late, but I've had stuff occupying me all day. However, I did know I had to publish this today. I thought of this earlier during math class first period and jotted down a little blurb. This is actually a little happier than my norm. And I know I'm not updating nearly as fast as I used to. Just give me a week and a half, and I'll be out of school! Then y'all will be free to bitch me as much as you want. I can't wait to start spending my time writing. Although I might be busy with fencing practice some days. But I'll be at my computer most days at some point. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed~

 **Listening to: Hey, Mr. Music (Giga-P Remix)**


End file.
